Twerk
Twerk is a song Ro Ro made and is featured on Outworld Just Dance 2016 and features Jamal. Lyrics ''Ro Ro Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk He said I have to Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! He fuck me in the Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So I put in my Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! When your ass gon Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn He don't care if I Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting 1: Ro Ro Die! ...Yes, he a hurt me No time to have you lurking His ass gon' act like he don't like me You know I fuck with you the nicest The way he touch me he so righteous People say that I'm in a crisis I believed all of my dreams, adoration You cut my heart and my keys and my patience You put more marks on my arm for decoration You been slicing me up, my love for you's a donation All that I wanted from you was to give me Someone that I never had Someone that I never seen Someone that can fuck with me Mmmmm! But you beat me, I act like nothing's wrong Just get ready to... Ro Ro Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk He said I have to Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! He fuck me in the Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So I put in my Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! When your ass gon' learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn! Before it is your turn, turn, turn, turn, turn, turn! 2: Ro Ro Beg you on my knees Please don't make me bleed Maybe you'll fuck me in the streets, it's so hard If I get another chance to I will never, no never mistrust you I mean who are you to hold my past against me? I just hope that you get to see That I'm not your enemy That you are my destiny What can I say? Please recognize I'm tryin', Mally I will Ro Ro Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk He said I have to Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! He fuck me in the Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So I put in my Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! When your ass gon Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn He don't care if I Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting 3: Jamal Yeah, okay You must see me cum, cum, cum, cum then you come over I just need to show my motive You're gonna ride hard, it's noted Long distance, I'll cut you When I set my target I just gotta see it through If you gotta twin I'll cut their ass too I will rush into it fuck it if it's too soon But I know you should see me cum, cum, cum, cum If you come over Sorry, not affectionate I'm filled with way too much hate I held all my emotions tonight, not sorry Rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin', rollin' How many more stabs until you're rollin'? We just fuckin' face to face We could fuck at mines and your place You'll need some time away Now I'll fuck you forward and give me all the... Ro Ro & Jamal Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk He said I have to Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! He fuck me in the Dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt, dirt! So I put in my Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk! When your ass gon Learn, learn, learn, learn, learn, learn He don't care if I Hurt, hurt, hurt, hurt, hurting Ro Ro'' Mmmmm, mmmmm Mmmmm, mmmmm Twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk, twerk Mmmmm, mmmmm